Queen of Heartless: Episode 2
by Lady Wren1
Summary: Everything should be peacful for Rassia with Ansem safe and Sephiroth gone...or is he?? Her not too distant past is returning to ruin her life with a love she cannot handle. Read the Notes @ beginning of the story.
1. Haunted

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've posted any of Rassia's stories and I hope you all didn't think they were done. I had to start a new "Episode" because I didn't want there to be so many chapters under one Title. I thought maybe that would turn people off to read. So, here it is, "Episode 2," the reunion of husband, wife, and old lovers. Ooooh! Major drama and suspense, and other STUFF so this is DEFINATELY PG-13. You'll see in the first paragraph! O.O! Enjoy and please review!**  
  
*Rassia sighed uncontrollably, her lips trembling at the touch of her companion. His mighty hand stroked her soft brown skin, caressed her azure hair. His long, silky white strands of hair fluttered between their shoulders as he nibbled her neck and ear. His touch was intoxicating to Rassia, full of the perfect amount of love to satify her. The mere tap of his finger against her leg made Rassia lose her collective manner and be released for as much time as she needed. There was nearly nothing in all the worlds that she would rather have then the strong body against hers and the sweet taste of his kiss in her mouth. Nothing except.... There was one problem: This was not Ansem, it was...Sephiroth.* ***  
Rassia's eyes snapped open and she quickly took in a deep breath. Sitting up hastily she glanced around her and rested her eyes on the sleeping body beside her. The darkness in the room would only allow Rassia to see the form of his chest and the length of his hair. Leaning over him, she observed his face and saw that it was Ansem.  
  
A dream..., she thought and released her breath. She felt relieved and convicted at the same time. She had fallen asleep beside Ansem, but her dreams were of Sephiroth. But it was not only tonight that the former Heartless Queen had had the dreaded and dangerous Sephiroth in her mind at night. Ever since the battle between him and Ansem, it seemed like he just crept into her thoughts and made her feel guilty all over agian.  
  
Ansem felt Rassia's long hair sweep gently over his face and chest and stirred. Rassia watched his eyes flutter open and behold her lovingly. He smiled warmly and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"What's wrong, my Lovely?" he asked, stroking her delicate skin. Rassia smiled innocently and leaned in towards him, her face nuzzling his, then her lips pressing affectionately onto his mouth. The kiss was long and deep as if Rassia were trying to make up for the dream that Ansem had no idea she had. When she finally pulled away, Ansem had a great grin on his face. "I guess there is nothing wrong," he laughed.  
  
"No, everything is perfectly right," Rassia sighed and laid her head on Ansem's bare shoulder. She placed her hand his chest and gently trace where the Heartless symbol used to be. She felt Ansem inhale and exhale deeply.  
  
"Do you miss it?" he asked quietly. Rassia immediately froze, thinking the "it" Ansem referred to was Sephiroth.  
  
"Miss what?" she asked cautiously. "The sun?" Ansem let out a quick laugh at his wife's clever remark.  
  
"No, but I do not expect that you do. You hated what I did so much, and you were right," Ansem said. Rassia began to breathe again as she realized it was the Dark power and the Heartless that he was talking about.  
  
"I do not mind it gone. You are all that matters to me." Ansem chuckled and took Rassia's hand that had gone back to calmly tracing.  
  
"And you will always be what matters most to me, my Love. Please, don't ever let me or yourself forget that." Rassia nodded and snuggled in closer to her husband.  
  
It had been nearly a year since the defeat of the darkness and the locking of Kingdom Hearts. The immense battles between Ansem and Sora, then Sephiroth, were supposedly far in the past, but little did any of them know what had become of the other. Rassia, however, had a glimpse of an idea, knowing that Sora was in King Mickey's kingdom and Sephiroth was far in the outreaches of all the worlds. It was a treacherous, if not impossible journey among the different worlds, so communication and conflict between them was disregarded.  
  
Ansem and Rassia had found refuge on a world near to Hallow Bastion, but out of sight of any other worlds. It was a dark place with a deep purple landscape that sparkled and four mysterious moons that alternated during the eternal night that curtained the planet. It too had a rising waterfall like the one on Hallow Bastion, that led to a crystal sea on the edge of the manor in which the couple dwelled. It was at the edge of this sea that Rassia liked to stroll and think about her life ahead, her love, her dreams. Ansem would spy her from one of their many balconies and wonder what she thought about, seeing that she was troubled in her heart, and tried to think of the best way to go about asking about it.  
  
This night, as with many nights, had been filled with the sentimental sharing of feelings between the two. Yet it would never end well for Rassia due to the guilty feeling of her past lover. She knew her heart would never be entirely for Ansem until her mind was off Sephiroth for good. No matter how hard she tried, however, she could not fight the feelings on her own. She cursed herself often for not killing him when she had the chance to, and two chances at that. The first time in the Coloseum Arena, she had had every intentions on destroying him fully and then she was positive that these thoughts and dreams would not be haunting her. Then her last chance slipped away when she granted him life within the Chapel of Hallow Bastion.  
  
I have brought this damnation upon myself. I cannot go on like this with Ansem; I must tell him.  
  
Lying in her love's arms she stared into his neck and felt her warm breath bounce from it and back to her own face. In a blink of an eye she imagined Sephiroth once again, within the library of Hallow Bastion, her face pressed softly into his neck as she kissed the once painful thoughts of Ansem away. She jerked back, startling Ansem.  
  
"Rassia?" he asked as she sat up and placed her feet over the side of their bed. She pulled her violet robe on over her bare shoulders and stood. Ansem quickly sat up and grabbed her arm. "Rassia, what's wrong? You've been acting this way since we came here. Please, tell me," he pleaded. Rassia did not want to look at him, ashamed at her betraying thoughts and hurt by her own secrecy towards her husband.  
  
"I need...to be alone awhile," she whispered clentching her fists. It was hopeless. She could not do this tonight. She was scared and enraged and knew she would lose herself if she spoke of her situation.  
  
"Was it something I did? Rassia, please-"  
  
"No! Please, just let me be alone," Rassia exclaimed as she observed him with glittering eyes. Ansem released her hand slowly and watched her hurry throught the door and disappear down the stairs. He knew just where she was headed and sighed as he debated whether or not to follow her. 


	2. A Love Returned

*It was cold, freezing. His body felt like ice and it was hard to breath. It had been this way for so long, unable to move, his lungs burning from the ice he inhaled. He tried to form words, but his tongue felt frozen and heavy. How long had he been there, floating in the Darkness? Days? Years? He had no idea. All he knew was he had to get back; get back to her. The one thing on his mind was, for the first time, love. The one person was Rassia.*  
  
Sephiroth finally opened his eyes-or was made able to see-and could see the vast nothingness surrounding him. The ground he lay on was cold, but nothing compared to what he had just come from. It seemed to sparkle with a luminous glow that was reflected by the moon...two moons? The gradual sound of rushing water filled his ears and turned into a deep roar. Slowly, Sephiroth attempted motion, first his fingers, then his arm. He grasped at the sand beneath him, feeling its grainy familiarity between his fingers. He tried lifting himself on his elbows, but was struck in the chest by such a horrible pain that he fell flat on his back once again.  
  
The nothingness around him became much more defined as it formed into blue cliffs and crystal sheets of water.  
  
Rising Falls...this cannot be..., Sephiroth thought to himself as the mysterious falls defied gravity and flowed up. The midnight sky surprised him as his eyes confirmed that the two moons above him were true. They stared down at him, one a strong silver and the other the palest blue. It reminded him of Rassia's eyes and hair, delicate and beautiful. Rassia..., he thought. "My Rassia," his lips formed.  
  
"Sephiroth...." a faint breeze whispered in his ear. He moaned in agony. A painful trick of the chasm walls. Why did they continue to taunt him? Why couldn't his dreams just leave him be; let him rest, or at least die in peace? "Sephiroth...." it whispered again.  
  
"Stop...it...," he managed to speak. He imagined he saw Rassia's robed figure, blurred and vague, yet luminous as the blue moon that shone behind her. "Why?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Dear God...," Rassia exhaled at the sight she saw at the base of the falls. "Sephiroth?" Instantly she transported herself to a rock near to the one he lay on and stared at him intensely. "Dear God!" Sephiroth could only watch as what he thought to be his imagination grew closer and more defined. She ran to his side and dropped to her knees, examining his face and body quickly. His skin was blue, frost-bitten by some strong power his body could not withstand.  
  
The Darkness? Rassia thought as she trailed her hand above his heaving chest and felt the coldness escape to it. She recoiled her hand and now began to feel distraught. How could he have been sent back to her so quickly? Why had he appeared here, tonight, of all nights and places? Her stunned silence was soon overcome by the need to have her questions answered.  
  
"How did you get here?" Rassia exclaimed as she took his frozen blue hands in her own. Her voice held as much anger as it did shock. The warmth that evaporated into Sephiroth was nearly overwhelming.  
  
"I...I don't know. I was lost for so long...," he stammered, never taking his eyes off her. Carefully he reached up and touched her cheek. Rassia felt the icy fingers glide across her face, but did nothing to stop them. "I missed you so, Rassia."  
  
"Please, do not say that," she whispered shaking her head.  
  
"But it's true. I could only think of finding you again," he told her sincerely, nothing like the harsh Sephiroth during Rassia's affairs and the battle with Ansem. She was touched, but deeply troubled by his words.  
  
"This isn't right, Sephiroth," she said. "I can only help you, now. I cannot go-"  
  
"Then help me to be satisfied," he interrupted hoarsely. Rassia eyed him cautiously and watched as he pulled himself up towards her. "Help me to love, Rassia." He slid his hand to her neck and pulled her into him, his lips searching for hers. Rassia could only obey his movements and once again be lured into infidelity by Sephiroth's soothing nature.  
  
The gentle and innocent feel of him drove Rassia mad inside. Why did he have to change for her sake? It would have been so much easier if he were dead. Where had he been for so long? Was the power of the Darkness still enduring somewhere? Was that where he had been sent to? All these questions floated through her mind as the kiss continued.  
  
Sephiroth had never felt more satisfied than he did with Rassia in his arms. Her warm skin thawing out the harsh frigidness he had experienced for so long. He pulled her closer, lifting her thigh by his hip. This is what he needed. Why hadn't he ever known it before then?  
  
"No!" Rassia gasped as she released him and pulled away. "No, this isn't right and I cannot betray Ansem again. I have the love I want."  
  
"But what about me?" Sephiroth asked and Rassia was reminded of the episode in the Chapel just after she had stabbed him. "I do not have the love I want, and it seems I never will if you run from me."  
  
"He is my husband," Rassia whispered harshly.  
  
"And you are my lover," Sephiroth said softly. Rassia frowned.  
  
"There is no competition there."  
  
"I was there for you when you were like me: cold, alone, hurting. Why can't I have you back?"  
  
"Why are you making this so hard for me?"  
  
"So you do love me as well?" Sephiroth asked. Rassia's voice caught and she could not answer. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and turned to walk away. "Rassia!" Sephiroth yelled forcefully. Rassia faced him again. "You cannot just leave me here?"  
  
"I can and I will. If I stay, I'll end up killing you," Rassia said neutrally. Sephiroth raised his brow and struggled to his knees.  
  
"With what, Rassia?" he teased. Rassia scowled as she remembered how Sephiroth destroyed her beloved sword.  
  
"Why do you confess love to me then taunt me with stories of my defeat?" she asked.  
  
"Forgive me, my Dear," Sephiroth grinned as he bowed his head to her. Rassia wanted to run, run back to Ansem, but Sephiroth had once again wove his spell about her and she could not escape. It was not Sephiroth she wanted to kill, but herself.  
  
Sephiroth was able to rise to his feet at last and walk slowly to her. Rassia could not resist when he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He felt so cold, exposed for so long to the Darkness which was still striving somewhere distant.  
  
"My Rassia," he whispered in her ear. Rassia closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I am not yours."  
  
"I'm not afraid to share you," he said. Rassia glanced at him hard, but there was no room for surprise. She knew he wasn't afraid of Ansem. "Like old times, only with love this time," he cooed in her ear, his hand slipping to the hem of her robe. "Just for tonight, please be mine." Rassia, for the first time in Sephiroth's presence, smiled and laughed.  
  
"It is always night here," she giggled.  
  
"Then I guess I have time." His lips found hers once again and Rassia gave in. How terrible she felt. How vile and wrong, but at the same exact instant, her passion arose and she was lost again in her lover's touch.  
  
"We cannot stay here," Rassia sighed guiltily.  
  
"Wherever you wish, my Love," he replied and instantly they vanished leaving Sephiroth's long sword behind.  
  
***Poor Sephi! Poor Rassia! POOR ANSEM!!! Does he find out? Is Sephi gonna die? Will Rassia choose him over Ansem?? Is the Darkness still somewhere stiving? And where the heck is Sora? Does he even matter to this story?? This is FAR beyond the means of the normal Kingdom Hearts!! All your questions to be answered soon in the next few chapters so "stay tuned." AND if there's some ideas you have for the story or predictions, I'd LOVE to hear them so hit me back. Thanx!!*** 


	3. The Truth Hurts

Rassia slid her hand slowly across the silver banister, the cool dew dripping the three stories to the violet sand below. Her heart felt like lead and her lips like fire, with a single flicker she had destroyed everything that she and Ansem had tried to live for: loyalty. Now she was haunted by the sight and touch of Sephiroth even as she walked back to her bedroom. It was like deja-vu, every kiss, every word, every motion made by Sephiroth tonight was exactly like her dreams, only so much more tangible and completely unfaithful. Why did she do it? She hated Sephiroth, she knew she did. There was nothing in him for her and he had nearly killed the one man she did love. But she had saved him. She had saved Sephiroth from his much deserved death and now she would have to live with the tornent and the curse of his touch. If Rassia had only had her sword, she was sure she would have killed herself right then.  
  
It took all the strength she had to turn and walk through the doorway of her room. To face Ansem would be to face total judgement itself, even if Ansem knew nothing. However, she suspected he did with her being gone for so long. It could easily be passed off as one of her walks, or perhaps she could claim a quick bathe in the sea to calm her nerves. Either way, she would lie and her heart would only grow harder.  
  
The room was lit with the dim crystal lights in the walls and Rassia saw Ansem standing motionless before a hanging mirror; or what used to be a mirror. It had been shattered and the glass now lay in shards at Ansem's feet. Rassia entered slowly, her bare feet making hardly a sound as she walked. The closer she drew to Ansem, the more of him she saw. He was breathing hard, she could see from the movement of his back, and his fists were clenched. His right hand was bleeding freely, the scarlet liquid dripping to the floor in a puddle. Rassia gasped and dashed towards him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders.  
  
"Ansem! Ansem, what happened?" she exclaimed as she did. At the slight touch of her hands, Ansem tensed. Rassia nearly recoiled, but decided not to. He knew and he was in pain. Rassia pulled herself close to him and rested her cheek on his bare back and sighed heavily. "Ansem," she whispered.  
  
Ansem remained silent, thinking hard about what he could possibly say to her now and still keep his temper. She had decived him, she had lied to him, and she had cheated him for his worst enemy. The stinging piece of glass in his palm was nothing compared to the knife in his back or the sword in his heart. Ansem glanced to the table beside where he stood and glared at Sephiroth's shimmering blade. Rassia was yet to notice it, but Ansem was sure of her reaction when she did. Still she continued to hold back as she held Ansem to her.  
  
"You were...gone...for so long, Rassia," Ansem finally managed to get out. Rassia nodded, her hair pressed against his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. It was too much for him. Ansem could no longer keep himself under control. He pushed her away and grabbed the sword on the table with his bleeding hand. Carelessly he swung it at Rassia and pointed the slick blade at her throat. Rassia gasped as fear and recollection grasped her. He had found his sword; he knew for sure now.  
  
"You lied to me, Rassia," Ansem huffed through clentched teeth. "You've been with him. You've been with Sephiroth all along! How could you do this to me, Rassia?" Rassia's eyes stung with tears that she did not even try to hold back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ansem, you must know."  
  
"What is there to know?" Ansem shouted. "I don't know...what I did wrong for you. With the Darkness, I tried so hard when I could to be there. Now, you have me completely, and it is still not enough!" Ansem now had tears of his own as he held the sword tighter. Rassia was afraid to move from the glare of the blade, afraid of what Ansem might do. The sight of his blood made her cringe and remember the instance before the fountain in Hallow Bastion when she herself had made her hand bleed out of the mere thought of her love being devoted to another. She wanted to reach out and touch him, take his hand in hers and help him heal, but there could be no healing with Sephiroth still about.  
  
"Where is he?" Ansem growled. Rassia looked surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is Sephiroth?"  
  
"He...he's...," Rassia grabbed her stomach in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ansem demanded. "Why won't you tell?" He held the sword out closer to her. He wanted to scare her, but he had to control himself or else he was not quite sure what he would do. He watched Rassia grow paler and waver a bit. Something was wrong with her. Was she hiding where Sephiroth was, or was there something else going on? Slowly he lowered the sword and looked at her.  
  
"Rassia?" Rassia shook her head. She felt terrible and she was afraid to open her mouth. Clasping a hand over her mouth she vanished from the room. Ansem straightened and dropped the sword painfully. Then his legs gave in and he sat hard on the bed, his cleaner hand over his eyes as he wept hard. How could she do this? What have I done wrong? he thought to himself. Most of him felt that it was still his fault, that he had done something wrong against her. But he couldn't think of anything that he had done terrible enough to drive his wife into the arms of his enemy.  
  
Rassia sat on her knees beside the glittering sea. She was shaking violently and breathing hard. The cool water rose to meet her knees and then drifted back into the deep sea just to repeat itself. Over the dark expanse of the sea, beyond the Rising Falls, a new rose moon was rising. It filled the horizon with a deep red glow that over-powered the surrounding stars and created a scarlet haze over the water. Rassia never thought it looked so unpleasant and knew that the moon had risen to accent the terrible feelings and atmosphere hovering around her.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, nearly choking on the words as pain shot through her stomach. She hunched over the water and gazed at her distorted relfection. She wanted to beat the water, to destroy the hideous face of an unfaithful woman who had stabbed her husband in the back and pleased his worst enemy. Lifting her hand to strike the water she saw a strange image reflected where her own face had been. It seemed only like a flicker, a trick of the moonlight and the waves, but behind her own face was the image of a little girl with skin and eyes like Ansem, but hair like her own. It only lasted a second before Rassia could see her own self again. She gasped and placed her hand gently into the water. She knew what was going on inside her now, yet she wondered if Ansem would want understand. 


	4. New Beginnings

Ansem's head ached as he watched himself clumsily tie a bandage around his cut hand. The piece of glass that was once lodge in his fist lay bloody and exposed on the ground at his feet. Through blurry eyes he saw his left hand fumble and for the third time skew up the bandage's path about his fingers. He cursed again and clenched the white tape in his hand. He knew he would cry again, but his head was pounding so hard that it hurt to shed anymore tears. He never noticed Rassia step back into the room.  
  
She gazed at him through pitiful eyes. The cut on his hand was exposed as the bandage drooped and sagged. Both his hands were shaking terribly, but so was the rest of him. She was afraid to step any nearer. She was afraid to touch him knowing that it would hurt both of them too much. Taking another step she found Sephiroth's cursed blade at her feet. Its long silver edge gleamed a sinister red from the moon rising outside of the bedroom. It seemed to whisper something, probably for its master, or maybe to her. Either way, she did not touch it. She stepped over it and stood before Ansem, peering down at the crown of his head. With a deep breath she reached out her hand for him.  
  
"Don't...," Ansem whispered and Rassia recoiled quickly. She heard him sigh, then he lifted his face towards hers. "Don't make me cry again; it hurts so much." Rassia bit her lower lip and placed her hand at her mouth to stifle a small cry.  
  
"I do not deserve you, Ansem," she said in a small voice. "You asked me to be patient, but I couldn't wait for what was true. You asked me to faithful, and I was so easily taken back to...him. I doubt that there is any amount of apologies I can say to make everything better again."  
  
"Then why try?" Ansem spoke gravely lowering his head back to his work. It took all Rassia's strength to stay calm.  
  
"Because I love you and that will never change," she whispered harshly. Ansem shook his head and let out a bitter chuckle.  
  
"So it was your love for me that drove you to Sephiroth again? Tell me how that works, Rassia," he growled.  
  
"There was and is no love between me and Sephiroth! There never will be. Oh Ansem, I hate his as much as you do, but-"  
  
"Hate? It was hate that drove you to be with him? How is that Rassia?" Rassia opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She couldn't answer his question. Ansem stomped his foot and stood tall before Rassia. His face was red from crying and anger. "Forget him, what have I done, Rassia? What did I do to scare you away? That's all I want to know. What have I done to cause this because I would have gladly made it better for you." His voice lowered and his eyes softened a bit almost to the point of tears. Rassia could already feel herself begin shed a few. "I would have done anything for you, my Queen. We will go back to Hollow Bastion, reclaim our status, travel to the other worlds; tell me what you want and I will make it yours. Just, let everything be the way it was between us, Rassia."  
  
Rassia exhaled a long, slow breath before reaching for Ansem's right hand. Carefully she wound the bandage around his wound and tied it tight. Then she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. Ansem could feel the pain diminish with the cool breath she breathed upon his bandaged cut.  
  
"If you will believe me, I was caught in his spell. I have never in my life wanted to hurt you, Ansem. I just wanted to feel loved. Tonight, I was caught entirely off-guard. He has polluted my dreams for so long, Ansem. He confessed love to me twice, and I was entranced. But Ansem I do not love him! He is not, and will never be able to be you. You have done nothing wrong, my love, so please do not apologize. It is my turn now to do so, even though it still may not be enough. Everything you do it perfect for me, though I seem unappreciative." Her voice seemed to crack and she rested her head softly on Ansem's chest.  
  
Ansem could not resist the urge to pull her closer. His anger had subsided with Rassia's apology, but he was not entirely cured. However, as Rassia cried bitterly before him, only the love and compassion he had only for her was released. He sat down on their bed and pulled Rassia onto his lap, cradling her and brushing her limp hair behind her ear. Rassia lay her head against his shoulder and sobbed, feeling Ansem's strong and secure touch around her. Slowly the tears began to cease and Rassia reached out for Ansem's hand. She intertwined her fingers with his then pulled it to her stomach. Ansem looked puzzled to the woman in his arms, but she just stared dreamily into his neck with shimmering silver eyes.  
  
"Sephiroth will never have what we have," she spoke quietly. "It's your love that matters most to me and it is by our love that this child will be born." Ansem went speechless as he released Rassia's hand. His palm fell to her waist, still small and petite, then to her womb.  
  
"It...it is mine?" he stammered with wide eyes. Rassia nodded sleepily.  
  
"Of course," she said smiling, "and she will be beautiful, just like her father." 


End file.
